


Wolf Packs and Weddings

by StarrySummers04



Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Richard Madden, Established Relationship, Gay Taron Egerton, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Sophie was just checking that everyone was coming to her Paris wedding, no one was expecting the surprise of Richard admitting he was in a relationship. And that it had been going on for a while. And that he was in a relationship with Taron.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	1. Group Chat

Richard missed his Game of Thrones co-stars, he really did and every so often they would all message each other on the group chat, probably not often enough but they were all busy people who had a million and one other things to be doing, but whenever there was a wedding, the messages got more frequent. Wolf Pack was the name, obviously because it was only House Stark cast. Sean and Michelle rarely commented on anything but they definitely read everything. Sophie and Maisie were usually the ones who started any conversations and Richard, Kit, Isaac and Art added stuff when they had the time.

* * *

_ Wolf Pack _

_ Sophie: So, are you all still coming to the wedding in Paris? I can’t wait to see you all again <3 _

_ Maisie: Try and stop me x _

_ Kit: Rose and I can’t wait. _

_ Isaac: Of course. _

_ Art: I’ll see you there. _

_ Sean: Yes _

_ Michelle: Of course, sweetie x _

_ Sophie: Rich? Are you still coming? x _

* * *

Richard didn’t really know how to reply, of course he was still going to her wedding (well, the Paris one, anyway), it was still a month away though. There was just a question he needed to ask first, well, maybe more than one but not to the same person, and not the same question.

* * *

_ Wolf Pack _

_ Richard: Yes, Soph, of course I’m still coming. Am I okay to bring a plus one? x _

_ Sophie: Of course you can, everyone is allowed to but we’d prefer to okay it first. x _

_ Sophie: Who is it? x _

_ Richard: Well, I’ll have to ask my boyfriend if he wants to come before I tell you for definite. x _

_ Maisie: Boyfriend?! _

_ Sophie: Sounds like we’ve got a lot to talk about Mr Madden… x _

* * *

Richard put his phone down after that, sighing loudly. “Shit.” He could hear the incoming notifications going off still.

“Something wrong?” Taron asked, entering the room and pressing a chaste kiss to the Scot’s lips.

“No, how could something be wrong when I have you right here?” Richard asked as Taron perched on his lap. Taron laughed and kissed him again. 

“What have you done?” Taron laughed.

“Would you like to come with me to Sophie’s wedding?” Richard asked.

“Of course, but that’ll mean everyone knows about us.” Taron replied, pressing another kiss to Richard’s lips.

“I may have already told my castmates that I’ve got a boyfriend…” 

“Is that why your phone keeps going off?” Taron laughed.

“Yeah, it’ll be Sophie and Maisie. They’ll lose their shit even more when I tell them that it’s you.” Rich added.

“Do you want to get it over with, telling them that it’s me? Sorry, I don’t have a problem with everyone knowing that we’re together, not your castmates or the rest of the world. I love you. And it would be really nice to be able to go on proper dates and hold your hand in public.” Taron stated, sitting himself down on Richard’s lap. Richard picked his phone back up to show Taron the messages that he’d been getting.

* * *

_ Wolf Pack _

_ Maisie: Richard, how could you not tell us? x _

_ Sophie: I want all the details, who is it, how long have you been together, when did you get together? x _

_ Kit: Sophie, give him a break, you don’t need to know anything if Richard doesn’t want to tell you. _

_ Sophie: Don’t tell me you’re not curious, too x _

_ Art: I kind of want to know as well. _

_ Isaac: Yes, I think we all want to know at this point. _

_ Sophie: See, it’s not just me and Maisie x _

_ Kit: Well, wait for Richard to reply, instead of bombarding him with questions. _

_ Richard: It’s Taron Egerton, we’ve been together since September when we were filming Rocketman, so about 9 months. _

* * *

Richard immediately turned the notifications off and turned back to Taron who was laughing, knowing exactly how Sophie and Maisie would be reacting - probably pissed that it had been going on for 9 months and they’d been unaware. “You’re going to have to look at your phone again at some point.” Taron pointed out.

“Maybe later.” Richard stated, pulling Taron into his lap properly and joining their lips. They had to make a quick move to the bedroom shortly after that.

~

Richard came back to his phone an hour or so later, whilst Taron was in the shower, to find far too many notifications for the group chat. He wasn’t going to read through every single message, there were over 100, mainly just Sophie and Maisie having typed Richard and sent it. Richard assumed everyone else must have muted the chat.

* * *

_ Wolf Pack _

_ Sophie: TARON? _

_ Maisie: 9 months! _

_ Kit: Seriously though, you’ve not told us for 9 months? _

_ Sophie: Richard, you’ve got a lot of answering and explaining to do. _

_ Maisie: Why?  _

_ Maisie: Richard _

_ Maisie: Richard _

_ Sophie: Where have you gone, Richard? _

_ Kit: Clearly he’s busy doing something otherwise he would have replied already. _

_ Maisie: Then why drop that bomb on us and disappear. _

_ Sean: That’s such a Richard thing to do. Surely it doesn’t matter how long they’ve been together and who he’s with as long as they’re both happy? _

_ Sophie: yeah, but we want to ask him questions. _

_ Maisie: He’s not told us that he’s happy. _

_ Michelle: 9 months and they’re still together and he wants to bring Taron to Sophie’s wedding, something tells me that they’re definitely happy. _

_ Sophie: Richard, please answer us. _

_ Maisie: Why didn’t you tell us? _

_ Richard: I didn’t tell you because we were enjoying just finding our feet, it was new and exciting and we’ve both been quite busy too. There was all the filming for Rocketman and other projects then more recently we’ve had all the promo for it. I’ve been in relationships with guys before but it’s never been this serious. It’s less tricky, less risky with women, people don’t always assume stuff. I’ve never had a problem with being bisexual, you all already knew but, you know, things are serious enough for me to consider coming out. I genuinely think T is it for me. And we’re definitely happy. _

_ Michelle: I’m glad you’re happy. _

_ Sophie: Aw, that’s so sweet. _

_ Maisie: My brain can’t even process this information… _

_ Richard: So, am I okay to bring him as my plus one? _

_ Sophie: Of course you are, Joe’ll be really excited too. He can’t stop raving about how much he loves Rocketman, all of us, really. _

_ Sean: Thanks for feeling comfortable enough to tell us. _

* * *

Richard put his phone down feeling much better. He could hear that the shower was still on and decided to go and join his boyfriend, he needed a shower after their earlier activities anyway. Richard removed his sweatpants and stepped into the shower behind Taron, wrapping his arms around the Welshman. Taron turned his head slightly to join their lips in a gentle kiss. “Did you sort out everything on the group chat?” Taron asked when they separated.

“Yeah, they’re all really happy for us and can’t wait to meet you. Maybe we should have a meet up before the wedding, give you the chance to get to know everyone so it’s not too overwhelming for us.” Richard suggested.

“I like that.” Taron smiled gently, moving out from under the stream of the water to grab the shampoo and give Richard the chance to stand under the water. Richard took the shampoo from Taron and put some in his hands before massaging it into his lover’s hair. It was one of Taron’s favourite things that Richard did.

“How would you feel about going on a date tonight?” Richard checked.

“Really?” Taron asked, barely able to contain his excitement.

“Really.” Richard agreed.


	2. Date Night

Taron was so excited whe Richard suggested that they could go on a date. He’d never been shy about his sexuality, he was gay and that was never going to change but Richard had always liked to keep himself to himself and let his life be private so going out just them could make people question Richard’s sexuality, not that it was anyone else’s business. It wasn’t as if no one knew about their relationship - Taron had told his mam after a couple of months and Richard had also informed his parents, about a month or so ago. They were really unimpressed to find out that Richard had kept Taron a secret for 6 months but they really liked Taron, more than they had ever liked any of his previous relationships. Elton had also been thrilled to find out that Richard and Taron had fallen in love and was probably the person who supported them the most.

Taron went to the bedroom to get ready after they’d finished showering and had no idea what to wear. “Dickie, what should I wear? I have no idea where we’re going.” Taron asked.

“To be honest, I didn’t have anywhere in particular in mind, maybe a pub or something. This sounds awful for our first official public date.” Richard frowned, looking at the floor.

“Hey.” Taron whispered, moving over to his boyfriend and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. “It will be perfect because it’s us. It doesn’t matter where we go, as long as we’re together. I love you.”

“I love you too, T, so much.” Richard smiled, pulling Taron in for a gentle kiss. He could never get enough of kissing his boyfriend. Taron pulled away again fairly quickly, knowing they would get carried away if one of them didn’t put a stop to what they were doing. Taron put on a pair of jeans and one of his nicer shirts, as did Richard. Since it was June, they could get away without wearing a jacket around London. Once they’d both grabbed their phone, wallet and keys, Richard locked their flat and took Taron’s hand in his as they left. They completely ignored everyone else, knowing people would be taking pictures of them, but that wasn’t important, the only thing that mattered was each other. 

They went to a quiet pub that the couple had frequented on nights out with Jamie when filming Rocketman, it was also where they ahd gone for their first date but no one had realised they were on a date. Since they had gained more popularity, it had been difficult to go out without getting recognised and as their relationship progressed, they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves so it wasn’t a good idea to go out in public unless they planned on outing their relationship. Mainly, their dates consisted of either takeaways or one of them cooking for the other, but the food nearly always went cold as they would abandon it to have sex. Obviously, that wasn’t acceptable in public. The couple both got a pint at the bar before sitting down to look at the menu and decide what to order. “Let’s take a picture for Instagram.” Richard suggested.

“You want to be Instagram official?” Taron joked, faking a shocked expression.

“I love you, T. If we’re going to do this then we may as well do it properly.” Richard laughed. Taron moved so that he was sat next to Richard instead of across from him and the couple leaned their heads against each other and smiled at the camera. Taron then sat opposite Richard and linked their hands across the table as he looked at the menu. Richard was still on his phone, posting the picture to Instagram, captioned: Date night with my love @taronegerton. Richard then made sure his phone was muted before grabbing a menu himself, his phone was bound to be blowing up with notifications. “I’ve posted that picture so you might wanna make sure your phone is on mute.” Richard advised.

“My phone is always muted unless I’m waiting for an important call.” Taron laughed.

“Do you know what you want?” Richard asked.

“Yeah, I’ll have that.” Taron replied, pointing at the menu.

“Okay, I’ll go and order. My treat.” Richard smiled. Taron beamed at him.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind.” Taron offered.

“You can get it next time.”

Whilst Ricard was at the bar ordering, Taron decided to have a look at his phone, and he had hundreds of Instagram and Twitter notifications. As well as texts from family and friends. Everyone important that needed to know already did. Obviously, their relationship was all over social media and their friends kept sending them various articles for them to laugh over. All the texts were really supportive, of course they were. As were most of the comments on social media. Some people were speculating that their relationship was a PR stunt due to Rocketman coming out soon, but there would always be people who doubted it. All that mattered was how happy Richard and Taron were. And he couldn’t resist replying to the post.

taronegerton: I love you, too <3

sophiet: So happy for you both! xx

eltonjohn: Have fun, just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!

bernietaupinofficial: @eltonjohn, there’s nothing you wouldn’t do!

Taron would’ve read more comments but at that point, Richard came and sat back down. “What are you looking at, love?”

“The hundreds of notifications I’ve got.” Taron laughed.

“Is it bad?” Richard askes.

“No, it’s generally really positive. There is always going to be someone who takes exception to our relationship. We’re happy together and that is all that matters.” Taron reasoned. The couple had a lovely night out, the food was good, the company was incredible, and by the time they got home, hands were starting to wander. Dates were always good if they ended in sex.


End file.
